(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resin composition for a cable material and a cable, for example, a cable material for vehicles, using the same. The resin composition may include controlled contents of components such as polypropylene, a flame retardant content and the like in a base resin, thereby providing excellent physical properties such as abrasion resistance and flexibility resistance and reducing weight thereof. Further, the resin composition may be used in a cable for a vehicle.
(b) Background Art
A fine light cable used for vehicles requires high mechanical properties, high thermal resistance, high flame retardancy, abrasion resistance and the like reflecting vehicle vibration, durable environment and the like. In addition, productivity has been enhanced employing a cable extrusion speed to be as high as possible in a cable manufacturing process. Accordingly, a covering material for the cable for the vehicles needs to be suitable for extrusion process as well as to have the above-mentioned physical properties.
Generally, with an increase in the function of vehicle interior safety and convenience specification, the number of wiring circuits tends to increase gradually, and accompanying problems of lack of space and a weight increase have occurred. Accordingly, a tendency to use the fine light cable for vehicles has increased in order to secure space inside the vehicle, reducing vehicle weight, and respond to fuel efficiency regulations.
For the fine light cable, an insulation covering composition having high abrasion resistance and high hardness, and a high strength conductor material need to be used, such that copper alloy or CCS (copper clad steel) having strength of 700 MPa or greater has been used as a conductor for improving insertability and mechanical strength of the fine light cable connector.
In addition, switching to environmentally-friendly insulation materials (TPE, PP and the like) that do not generate harmful substances when burned, unlike existing cables made of a PVC material, has been in progress, and materials such as halogen and heavy metals that may influence environment may be excluded as a global trend.
However, a specific bromine-based flame retardant (DBDE), which exhibits relatively excellent flame retardancy in a PVC or polyolefin resin, has been suspected as a dioxin generating material, and several European countries have banned the use thereof. A metal hydroxide such as aluminum hydroxide (Al(OH)3) and magnesium hydroxide (Mg(OH)2), a phosphorous-based flame retardant, and the like, may be used, and DBDE has been known to be replaceable by a halogen-free material.
As described above, although a manufacturing cost increases for improving stability in case of fire and providing environmentally-friendly designs, the researches on environmentally-friendly cables have been actively carried out, because regulations such as a flame retarding property of a cable, and toxicity, corrosive gases and the amount of smoke generation during burning have been strengthened.
In a certain example, a conventional fine light cable such as 0.08 SQ, may not be inserted because the cable is too thin and bends, when the cable is inserted to a connector terminal unit. Accordingly, an insulation covering material composition having high abrasion resistance and flexural rigidity needs to be developed for smooth assembly workability such as cable insertion to a connector terminal unit, and the like.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.